


Other People's Sisters

by SaraJaye



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Louise Being Louise, Wrongful Arrest, awkward teens, shennanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tina's date goes horribly wrong thanks to Louise being Louise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other People's Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any: (936) Booty calls should never involve the cops._

Most girls her age had to worry about little sisters coming along to spy on their dates. Tina Belcher's little sister was a whole other set of problems.

When she'd asked him out and he said yes, Tina felt like dancing all the way home from school. Which she'd done even as Gene and Louise made fun of her. She didn't care, Jimmy Jr. was going out with her and it was going to be _their_ kind of date.

They went out for tacos, because Tina worked around burgers constantly and Jimmy Jr. was sick of pizza. They saw a chick flick, Tina for the romance and Jimmy Jr. for the dancing. Then they went to the park to look at the stars, where they immediately found themselves surrounded by police officers.

"Hands where we can see 'em, lovebirds," one cop said, and Tina groaned. She had a sinking feeling her little sister had something to do with this and immediately felt like an idiot for suggesting they go to the park. Then she remembered it was Jimmy Jr.'s idea.

But she still felt stupid.

"What's going on, officer?" Jimmy Jr. asked, trying to seem manly. Which wasn't much given his lisp and tight pants. Not that Tina cared, she wished he'd wear those pants every day.

"We got an anonymous tip that a couple robbers were comin' here to count their loot," the cop said. "We were supposed to shoot on sight but when we saw it was a couple of kids we had second thoughts."

"We're not robbers, we're on a romantic date," Tina groaned. And sure enough, a sheepish Louise came out from behind the crowd.

"Whoops. There go the plans for my _See A Gross Dead Body_ museum," she laughed. "Sorry, sis! But, um, mind falling down and acting dead while I throw red paint all over you two? No one will no the difference!" And Tina groaned, wishing that for once her little sister could just be a simple brat like all the other little sisters out there.

"I'd rather not."

"Spoilsport." She shrugged. "Sorry I messed up your date, though. I mean, not really. I'm sure it was way more exciting than whatever you were gonna do here. But still."

She was just sorry her trap had been messed up, Tina thought. But Louise was Louise, there was nothing anyone could do about it.

The cops left, Louise went back to the restaurant to pretend she'd been there the whole time, and Jimmy Jr. didn't hold it against her. He knew Louise, after all.

"Maybe next time we'll go to the museum," he said, and put his arm around her. Tina smiled giddily and leaned against him, hoping this would be a prelude to making out.


End file.
